Xtreme Pokémon, Water Style
by Jirachi-37
Summary: Misty finds something that will prove to people that she is the worlds best water pokémon master!


As our three trustworthy friends continue their adventure to Cinnabar Island so Ash may challenge the gym leader for a new gym badge, Misty's eyes lightened up, for she sees a contest that matches her strength and ability...

"What's the matter Misty?" said Ash.

"Ahhhhhh!" Shrieks Misty.

"Ash I don't think she can hear you," said Brock.

"Why not?"

"Because she's in her own world right now. Look at her."

"Ahhhhhh!" Shrieks Misty again.

"Oh," said Ash. "Now I get it."

"No you don't understand, this is part of my journey of becoming the worlds best water pokémon trainer," said Misty. "Ash you did this but in a different type of track."

"Yeah, but Misty in this Extreme Pokémon contest fighting is involved."

"I know that's what makes it more extreme."

"You know Misty you're kind of scaring me."

As Misty heads up to the Pokémon Center at the top of the hill to get refreshed she tries to figure out what you do in this Extreme Pokémon Contest. Misty finds a brochure at the pokémon center about the contest. It said, "Extreme Pokémon, Water Style! A race between hundreds of water pokémon trainers. You must have two water pokémon. One for attacking and one for pulling you on a wave board. The one pokémon that is pulling must also carry the pokémon that attacks the opponents. So, every trainer must have two pokémon, a wave board, and a harness for the pokémon that is pulling you. Now Misty is in trouble for she needs a harness for the one pokémon that's going to pull her on the wave board, and a wave board.

"Oh No," said Misty. "I can't join the contest unless I have a wave board and a harness."

"Pardon me," a few distant voices say.

"Huhh," replied Misty.

"Hey Misty," said the three sisters.

"Hi sisters, what are you doing here," said Misty.

"Well..." said the sisters.

"What beauty, what elegance, and what luxury," said Brock.

"That's enough Brock," said Misty as she pulled Brock back by his ear.

"Why are you three here?" said Ash.

"Well we had a feeling that our little sister was going to arrive here and compete in this contest."

"Well I was going to but I don't have a pokémon harness and wave board," Misty says in sadness.

"All taken care of sis, as long as you use your Goldeen as your pokémon that tows you," said the sisters.

"Yeah, that's who I was going to use, but I haven't quite figured out who I am going to use as my attacking pokémon."

"Misty you need to choose fast and soon," said Ash.

"I know," said Misty. "I know who I will use."

"Well Misty, hurry up and go sign up," The sisters said encouragingly.

As Misty went to sign up for the contest, she stopped before she got to the desk and thought about how all of her friends and family are always there for her. Like for all the things Misty gets into, her friends are always going to back her up, and for how her sisters helped her out at the last minute.

"There you go you are the second to last contestant in the contest," said Nurse Joy.

"Why thank you Nurse Joy," said Misty. "Yes! I am a contestant in the contest."

"Way to go Misty!" yells Ash.

"Congratulations Misty!" Said Brock

"Good luck sis! Kick some butt! Said Misty's sisters. "Misty we're sorry, but we have to go home. We need to go watch the gym. You never know when a trainer wants to battle for a gym badge.

"Okay, but I want to thank you for helping me out when I really needed it," said Misty.

"No problem, what are sisters for," reply the sisters.

As the three sisters leave, Misty and her friends get ready for the contest. Misty is training her Goldeen very hard everyday. Misty decided to use her Poliwag as her attacking pokémon. The day of the contest is today...

"Welcome one and all to the Extreme Pokémon, Water Style Contest!" said the announcer. "Today we will see who the best water pokémon master is, and who has the ability to be one with their pokémon. The prize for this years contest is a Mystic Water Amulet."

"I've got to have that," said Misty.

"Go Misty!" yelled Ash and Brock.

"Pika pika!" Screeched Pikachu from the top of his lungs.

"Toge pii pii!" screeched Togepi.

Misty smiles as she prepares herself for the start of the race. She focuses on the flag as it begins to drop.

"Go!" yelled the announcer.

"Go Goldeen SWIM!" yelled Misty.

"Go Starmie SWIM!" yelled a distant voice.

"Go Dewgong SWIM!" yelled another distant voice.

"Go Garados SWIM!" yelled the third voice.

"Wait a sec.," said Misty. "Those voices sound familiar."

"Hi Misty," yelled the sisters.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going home?"

"No we tricked you. Now prepare to lose."

"In your dreams!" yelled Misty in total confidence. "Go Poliwag! Use water gun at Garados!"

"Dewgong you too," yelled one of the sisters.

"Garados has fainted, you are disqualified," said the announcer.

"Starmie, use bubblebeam on Dewgong," said one sister.

"Poliwag, you use confuse ray," yelled Misty.

"Dewgong is confused, whatever shall this young lady do?" said the announcer. "Misty and her sister are head to head in combat."

"Starmie, attack my sister's Poliwag with swift attack!"

"Poliwag, use defense curl! Now Poliwag, use disable!"

"Oh no, my Starmie!"

"Now Poliwag , finish it off with bubble."

"Starmie is unable to compete, your disqualified," yelled the announcer.

"Just a little further Goldeen!" yelled Misty.

"We have a WINNER!" said the announcer in delight. "Misty and her Poliwag and her Goldeen won the race and also the Mystic Water Amulet."

"Way to go you guys," shouted Ash, Brock, and the sisters.

The crowd goes wild as Misty receives her trophy and the amulet.

"We are proud to present the champion of this years Extreme Pokémon, Water Style Contest." said the announcer.

"Here you go Goldeen you receive the Mystic Water Amulet," said Misty. "This will strengthen your water attacks. So now it is your turn to be in the spotlight, and let everyone see your elegance and beauty."

"Yaaahhh!" yelled the crowd in an anxious manner.

After an exciting day of Misty winning the competition, Misty met up with her sisters and her friends. She said goodbye to her sisters and continued her journey of being the world's greatest water pokémon master.


End file.
